Cynthia
Cynthia is a Buizel with a Red scarf, she got it from her brother who was a Buizel, but somehow turned into a Dewott. She comes from a snowy area, so isn't bothered by the cold all that much. She is a Lesbian, as most don't know, so she is quite lonely most of the time, she find her friends nice, and knows that they are.. but most of them are dude. History She was born near the beach, where she learned to swim and such, but it wasn't her favorite activity, she much rather preferd to sleep all day more then anything. During an incident, she was forced to leave her home and travel to other areas of the world, which is why she is so against building shelter. She ended up living in a Frozen Mountain like area, where she met an Empoleon named Mr. Octogon, his First name was not revealed. Mr. Octogon, and for now we will just call him Octogon, ensured that Cynthia would not freeze to death, and even tought her a powerful move, Ice Beam. After months of travel, Cynthia finally left the Frozen area and moved on to find.. a forest, she had entered a Mountain cave and met.. some interesting Pokemon, a male shiny Zoroark, and a female Emolga, but before leaving the cave, she and the Emolga went off to travel together. These two found a nice hollow tree, where they were gonna sleep, but the Emolga came onto her, and she had her first experience with sexual pleasure. The next morning, however, she found the the Emolga was gone, she was sad by this fact, but moved on. She then ran into her brother, and the two had some adventures themselves, swimming, explaining things, warm moments of bonding, then her brother gave her the Red Scarf, a seemingly useless item, but turned out to be the best present ever. From this point tho, she had to leave the forest, and in the mids of all of this, blacked out, and had no recollection of what had happened during her passing time, she went missing for more then 5 months, no word of her or anything. After the time period, she had retured to find all the area had been turned into Floating Islands! She also ran into a strange human, with powers unlike any other, but her times with the human were short lasted, because he had to leave, during this time, tho she got to reunite with her brother, who had somehow turned into a Dewott! the two bonded, and all was good. After some time, she meet a large Luxray, by chance, they two didn't say much to each other, but the Luxray being a larger, stronger, pokemon, struck hear into her eyes, until a few sniffs after that he left her go and went for a swim, the Luxray was Azul, and soon after he learned that her Brother was someone he was quite fond with. A few nights after, she ran into a male shiny Lucario named Waffle, and the two bonded quite nicely, they traveled around the Isles, and soon became good friends. After her long adventure with the Lucario, she moved to travel the baren land below, finding it had been restored quite a lot, there she met some other Pokemon and had her Second sexual actions with an Absol named Jade. That is as far as her history goes. Her Attacks She had 4 attacks, one that she is thinking of reduing. Scald Sonic Boom Aqua Tail Ice Beam Category:Characters